Lily Evans, uma nerd fora dos padrões
by srta.J.Evans
Summary: Hogwarts já tinha os marotos para deixar a escola de cabeça para baixo,mas ainda faltava alguma coisa.Ela é um gênio das ciências exatas,ama cantar,curte Star Wars,tem pais malucos,luta Kung Fu e gosta de caramelos de leite.Ela é o que faltava em Hogwarts,ela é Lily Evans,uma nerd fora dos padrões.
1. Prólogo

Retomando a fic,,,tive uns problems e tal, postei um prólogo pq eu mudei o rumo da fic então...é isso ai...bjs

Prólogo

—é tudo uma questão de estratégia e claro ser bom de papo, você me entendeu– eu disse levantando a cabeça para olhá-lo, ele deu uma risadinha baixa e disse:

—entendi sim obrigado, agora será que dá pra você parar de dar esse sorrisinho idiota e acordar antes que eu te arraste escada abaixo.

—você o que?

...

—LILY SUA ANTA RUIVA ACORDA! – gritou a megera da Petúnia, mais conhecida como minha irmã.

Senti o meu corpo girar e cai em alguma coisa dura e gelada, abri os olhos e encontrei o piso preto e branco do meu quarto, me apoiei na minha cama e joguei o meu olhar mais raivoso para Petúnia, essa magrela sabe que eu odeio ser acordada e ela não tem nada que me deixar surda ante das sete da manhã.

—o que você quer Petúnia?

—eu preciso do seu casaco de lã amarelo. – oh sim esse casaco foi ela que me deu, não tenho nada contra amarelo, mas esse casaco é ridículo.

—fique com ele e desapareça do meu quarto.

A doida saiu do meu quarto gritando o quanto eu sou mal agradecida. Voltarei agora ao meu sonho lindo que Petúnia interrompeu, e que eu tenho que a-

—LILY FILHA VOCÊ ESTÁ ACORDADA? – minha mãe gritou povo que gosta de gritar.

—magina mãe, o que a senhora deseja?

—senhora é a sua avó, baby você viu minha maletinha de maquiagem?

—perde as coisas e eu tenho que ver... Já viu no quarto da Petúnia, ela que vive pegando aquele seu batom vermelho.

—ah é mesmo! Brigada querida – ela disse e saiu do quarto cantando alguma música do Elvis, minha mãe é apaixonada pelo Elvis. Todos felizes, meu travesseiro chamando meu nome "Lily"... "Lily"... O sono chega devagarzinho, sinto os mus olhos fecharem, e entro novament-

—LILY EVANS! – meu pai entrou no meu quarto gritando.

Santo Deus acho que vou chorar. Respira Lily, talvez você seja a vítima do dia, Murphy escolheu você por causa desse seu cabelo ruivo, é claro que só pode ser por isso.

—mocinha eu sei que você pegou meus livros de Matemática Financeira, mas já está na hora de devolver – ele disse olhando para minha estante de livros.

—ao lado da caixa da impressora – eu disse deitando novamente minha cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos, eu pai pegou os livros, suspirei de aliviada me entregando ao sono...

—Lily o que você ta fazendo? Não está na hora de dormir, nosso voo sai em trinta minutos – meu pai disse antes de sair.

Adeus vida vou me afogar em uma tampinha de Pepsi.


	2. Estresse Inglês

Decupem a demora.

obrigada pelos comentários, como é uma fic muita coisa é fictícia então lojinhas escondidas e filhos de heitores podem não exitir de acordo com o contexo.  
espero que gostem.

* * *

-Capítulo Um-

Estresse Inglês

—docinho vamos acordando...já chegamos – ouvi uma voz rouca me chamando, abri os olhos e me deparei com os olhos verdes do meu pai;

—mas já? – perguntei piscando várias vezes até que eu me acostumasse com a claridade.

—sim senhorita, agora vamos você sabe muito bem como é sua mãe.

—é eu sei. – peguei minha bolsa e coloquei meus fones, com certeza Petúnia estaria reclamando de algo e não estou afim de ouvir a voz irritante da minha irmã.

Em função da profissão dos meus pais eu quase nunca fico em um país por mais de seis meses a um ano e também já teve vezes em que fiquei apenas três meses, já morei em cada lugar como Japão, Índia, Brasil, Itália, EUA, França e Canadá onde eu nasci e também onde morava até a algumas horas atrás.

Senti o vento gelado bater no meu rosto, chegamos aqui em novembro então está ficando ainda mais frio, ajeitei meu gorro e fui em direção ao carro.

—até que fim, só faltava você filhinha agora dirige logo amor, vocês irão amar nossa nova casa. – minha mãe disse dando um tapinha no ombro do meu pai.

o.o.o.o.o

Meus pais são uma figura vivem brigando, mas cinco segundos depois estão se beijando, ficaram o resto do caminho conversando sobre bombas e armamentos, Petúnia falava com alguém no celular , eu apenas observava a paisagem através da janela do carro. Ruas e mais ruas até o carro estacionar, em um bairro luxuoso

Onde tinham casas lindas e caras, nossa casa era uma branca, clássica e moderna.

Não é com se fossemos super milionários ou algo do tipo, é só que meus pais são bons no que fazem, desci do carro e olhei em volta da minha nova casa e entrei, ela parecia incrivelmente aconchegante por dentro.

—Petúnia seu quarto é o primeiro à direita sem muitas janelas, cortinas brancas e paredes da mesma cor, os produtos de limpeza estão no banheiro – mamãe disse Petúnia assentiu e subiu para seu quarto, ela tem essa mania de limpeza e quanto menos janelas menos sujeira, é uma lógica que só funciona com ela.

—Lily o último quarto a esquerda paredes azuis e visão pra jardim, seu telescópio já esta montado – mamãe disse dando uma piscadinha pra mim, ela sempre achou que eu uso meu telescópio para ver garotos semi-nus, temo o dia e que meu futuro namorado vier jantar e casa.

Subi as escadas mesmo tendo um elevador, eu estava com fome, fome de caramelos de leite os meus tinha devorado todos no avião então eu precisava de mais. Deixei minha bolsa em cima da cama, dei uma olhada no meu quarto paredes azuis, uma poltrona preta perto da sacada, e uma estante que tomava o espaço uma das paredes, a mesma estava vazia até porque eu tinha minha própria ordem de organização de livros.

Peguei meu celular e dinheiro e desci para a cozinha, meu pai lavava a louça e mamãe cozinhava algo.

—Lily meu bebê vai sair? –Dona Stella me perguntou.

—ah sim mãe, vou atrás de uma loja que venda meus caramelos.

Meu pai trocou um daqueles olhares secretos com minha mãe e disse:

—aqui docinho – ele me deu uma chave – eu iria te dar só amanhã na hora de ir pra escola, mas já que você vai sair, não vejo porque não te dar agora.

—é uma Honda NC 700X faça bom proveito. – mamãe disse.

Amo meus pais, matemática, caramelos,estrelas,lutar Kung Fu e é claro motos. Sempre quis ter uma, mas não tinha idade suficiente bem agora tenho. Fui até a garagem e caminhei até a moto, coloquei o capacete e subi na moto liguei e ouvi o motor roncar, sorri baixinho.

Londres é um lugar lindo rodei até encontrar uma lojinha quase que escondida(N/A: finjam que essa loja existe) mas eu que sou muito curiosa fui ver o que vendia lá, entrei e logo senti o amado cheiro de caramelos de leite,abri meu melhor sorriso e peguei uma boa porção dos doces e umas barras de chocolate,levei até o caixa onde uma senhora sorridente me cumprimentou.

—boa tarde mocinha! – ela disse

—olá, boa tarde senhora – disse querendo logo os meus caramelos.

Paguei minhas compras e fui andar um pouquinho, quem sabe ir a alguma livraria, a embalagem da loja era tão bonitinha era uma sacolinha azul claro e tinha o logo da doceria na cor vinho, uma graça! Abri para pegar um caramelo, mas no mesmo momento meu celular tocou avisado que uma mensagem havia chegado, com uma mão eu segurava meu doce semi aberto e com a outra mão eu abria minha caixa de entrada.

"seu saldo está acabando, por favor faça um nova re—''

Ah seu soubesse que era esse tipo de mensagem eu nem tinha aberto, acho que vou criar algum programa que evite que mensagem chatas de operadoras me perturbem, se bem que eu poderia ter visto pelo número, então esquece essa hipótese.

Enquanto caminhava mexia no meu e-mail, o filho do Heitor de Harvard tinha ficado de me passar uma fórmulas que só tem na sessão reservada da biblioteca de lá, coloquei o doce na boca enquanto lia atentamente o e-mail, só não esperava me esparramar no chão nos próximos segundos e ainda por cima com um gigante em cima de mim.

—ei vê se olha por onde anda! – o carinha disse irritado e se levantou, me ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar aceitei e revirei os olhos.

—olha quem fala, não era eu que parecia que estava fugindo do demônio.

—mas se tivesse prestando atenção por onde anda teria desviado de mim. – ele aumentava o tom de voz e parecia muito irritado.

—ah então agora a culpa é minha? – falei começando a ficar irritada também.

—é!

—não viu o meu cabelo avisando "cuidado ruiva desatenta, não esbarre nela"? Olha só pensei que os ingleses fossem mais discretos e não gostassem de ficar gritando no meio da rua.

— mas nem todos os ingleses são iguais e nem sei por que estou discutindo com uma ruiva maluca – me deu as costas e foi embora pisando duro.

—mas que petulante, hum! - bravejei e dei língua pra ele. Eu sei foi muito maduro da minha parte.

Peguei meu capacete,meu celular e minha sacola de doces que tinham caído junto comigo, andei até minha moto e fui direto pra casa,afinal amanhã eu tinha aula.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Eu estava lendo um artigo sobre mulheres na matemática, papai mexia algo e seu notebook e mamãe estava ao seu lado encostada nele e de vez enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá, Petúnia incrivelmente ainda não tinha descido para o café da manhã.

—mamãe querida,paizinho do meu coração e Lilyzinha... – falando na coisa.

—ih ai tem treta, olha só mãe ela está usando os diminutivos- eu disse irônica.

—diz logo o que você quer florzinha – papai disse calmamente.

—hoje a noite irei trazer meu namorado para vocês conhecerem – ela diz toda sorridente.

Um bebê chora,Big Bem marca oito horas,um passarinho canta, as zebras correm pelas savanas da África, os sinos de uma igreja tocam, o repórter anuncia o tempo, mamãe se assusta e derrama chá quente na calça do papai que cai da cadeira falando algo em Japonês, provavelmente xingando esse tal namorado da Túnia, eu tiro minha atenção da revista que estava lendo olho para Petúnia e pisco duas vezes.

Eu não aguento e começo a gargalhar bem alto.

—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA onde foi que você conseguiu arranjar um namorado? – eu pergunto em meio a risos.

—conheci Vernon quando morávamos em Nova York, e diferente de você eu tenho sim um namorado. – ela disse sentando e se servindo da salada de frutas.

—não estou procurado um namorado no momento – revidei.

—ok meninas já chega, antes disso Petúnia me diga o nome completo desse rapaz para que eu possa procurar a ficha dele no sistema. – meu pai disse sério minha irmã apenas revirou os olhos.

—certo meu povo já vou indo pra escola,beijo , seu Joe e Túnia. – peguei uma pêra, minha bolsa e sai.

Hogwarts era extremamente grande, do estilo mais clássico e medieval possível,porém moderna. Estacionei perto de um jipe azul escuro que eu tinha amado, tirei o capacete e pude sentir os olhares em cima de mim,afinal não é todo dia que uma aluna nova chega dois meses depois das aulas começarem, ainda por cima uma branquela ruiva, ou seja eu.

Estou considerando a hipótese de mudar a cor do eu cabelo por uma menos chamativa.

* * *

Algum comentário?


	3. Os reis da cocada preta

-Capítulo Dois-

Os reis da cocada preta

—muito bem aqui estão seus horários Srta. Evans espero que goste da nossa escola. - disse uma senhora simpática que ficava a secretaria.

—sem dúvidas, muito obrigada.

História. Essa seria minha primeira aula segundo o horário.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar a sala de história, claro que eu um dia antes tinha analisado toda a planta de Hogwarts para que não acontecesse o ocorrido da vez passada quando me perdi e entrei na sala errada. Paguei o maior mico, todos riram de mim e o que eu fiz? Eu ri junto.

Entrei na sala de aula e vi o quanto essas meninas podem ser barulhentas, me sentei ao lado da única garota que não estava conversando alto na verdade ela não estava conversando com ninguém, loirinha com umas mexas rosas, olhos azuis e estava finalizando uma espécie de replica da torre Eiffel feita com borrachas de todas as formas, ela colocou a última borracha e se apresentou.

—oi aluna nova? Sou Nymphadora Tonks, mas por tudo que é mais sagrado só me chama de Dora. – ela disse dando ênfase ao apelido.

—prazer Lily Evans- eu disse.

—você veio de onde?

—Toronto, Canadá - eu respondi – essas garotas sempre fazem tanto barulho assim?

—ah ruiva vá se acostumando, essas garotas sempre se animam para a aula de história. – ela disse dando um sorrisinho de lado. Ninguém que eu conheço se anima tanto para uma aula de história.

—é? E por quê? – perguntei a porta foi aberta e por ela entrou homem alto extremamente provido de beleza, ele tinha olhos cor de mel, cabelos de um loiro escuro, se vestia bem e era forte.

—Rômulo Lupin, 25 anos, muito bem casado, tem uma filhinha que é a coisa mais fofa do mundo, e claro nosso professor de História. – Dora falou olhando para o professor que arrumava seu material na mesa.

—interessante, mas como a senhorita sabe de tudo isso? - perguntei curiosa.

—é que... Uma vez eu fui... Fazer um trabalho escolar na casa do Remus que é irmão dele e que também estuda aqui, e no dia que fui fazer o trabalho o professor estava lá visitando os pais. – ela disse ficando vermelha ao pronunciar o nome do tal Remus.

—ah sei... – dei um sorriso irônico e a aula começou.

.Oo.

Foram duas aulas ouvindo suspiros vindos das mesas ao lado estava insuportável, apesar de tudo foi uma aula bastante interessante. O sinal para o intervalo tocou e Dora me chamou para se sentar com ela e sua amiga Marlene no refeitório, eu aceitei e disse que as encontraria depois que guardasse uns livros no armário, Dora virou no corredor a esquerda, segui direto coloquei meus inseparáveis fones e sai caminhando escolhendo a música que colocaria para tocar, eu sinceramente tinha que atualizar meus arquivos, quando finalmente tinha escolhido uma música senti algo pesado (ou pelo menos para mim era pesado) topar no meu ombro direito, quase que meu celular escorrega da minha mão.

—hey presta atenção cabelos de fogo! – eu conheço essa voz.

—ah não, sério mesmo que uma pessoa pode ter tanto azar assim – falei baixinho – olha só se não é o senhor-eu-estou-irritado-e-saio-gritanto-com-todo- mundo.

—então nos encontramos novamente tomatinho – ele disse dando um sorriso de lado.

—pode ir parando com os apelidinhos idiotas.

—foi você que começou - revidou estendendo as mãos em sinal de defesa.

—que engraçadinho, agora com licença tenho que guardar meus livros – sai apressada, acho que Dora deve estar pensando que eu me perdi.

Andei mais um pouquinho e logo cheguei no 45 o número do meu armário, guardei os livros de artes, história e física o bom disso tudo é que eu já tinha esses livros antes e ai não que comprar mais livros, tranquei o armário e fui de encontro com as meninas.

Ao chegar no refeitório me deparei com a velha organização: os jogadores de basquete,as líderes de torcida, os dançarinos, o grupo de teatro, os roqueiros, os nerds, os do jornal da escola e por ai vai. Encontrei Dora acenando loucamente pra mim de uma mesa acompanhada de uma garota muito bonita, ela parecia a Megan Fox.

—Lily se perdeu na escola? Ok esquece essa aqui é minha gominha que me atura desde o primeiro ano Marlene Mckinnon, Lene essa é a Lily Evans e Lils essa é a Lene. – Dora nos apresentou.

—que passa ruiva?- Lene perguntou.

—já te disseram que você parece a Megan Fox? – falei sorrindo baixinho – como vai?

—indo, e ai gostando de Hogwarts? – sorriu simpática.

—claro, exceto no momento que esbarrei em um garoto que por acaso também foi o mesmo com quem eu esbarrei ontem quando fui comprar meus caramelos. - fiz uma careta ao me lembrar do ocorrido.

—mas Lily ele era bonito? – Lene perguntou interessada.

—bem eu não reparei muito, mas aquele garoto conseguiu me deixar irritada.

— mas conta pra gente com é que ele é! – Dora também se animou.

—ué já deixou seu lobinho de lado? – a loirinha corou de novo quando Lene falou.

—na-não é só que eu fiquei curiosa pra saber quem foi que deixou a Lily tão irritada, apesar de ser ruiva ela parece ser bem calma.

—ah nisso eu tenho que concordar com a , raramente fico irritada com coisas banais, mas respondendo a sua pergunta Lene ele é alto, usa óculos, mas pelo que eu pude ver rapidamente tem olhos castanhos esverdeados e cabelos que são uma total desordem. – quando terminei de falar, as meninas me olhavam meio que assustadas.

—Lils você descreveu James Potter. – Lene falou pausadamente

—James quem? –

—James Potter aquele ali - Dora falou e aponto com a cabeça para o lado da porta por onde entrara o tal Potter e mais dois garotos, um deles se parecia muito com o professor de História deveria ser o irmão dele.

—o próprio – falei fechando a cara.

—minha cara Lily você conheceu o segundo galhinha mor da escola. Ele, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin são denominados os marotos, digamos que eles são os reis da cocada é um cafajeste que usa as garotas, fica com uma menina por hora e depois nem se lembra do nome da criatura, esse mané é incrívelmente lindo. James Potter só não é pior do que o Black porque ninguém é mais cafajeste do que o próprio Black, mas vive se exibindo por ser o capitão do time de basquete e por último, mas não menos importante Remus Lupin que é o mais descente maroto, se bem que não existe maroto certinho, enfim Lupin é mais discreto com as garotas que ele fica, é mais estudioso e foi o cara que visgou o coração da nossa doritos aqui, e como você pode observar eles vivem rodeados de garotas oferecidas – Lene bagunçou o cabelo de Dora.

—para de me chamar de doritos e de bagunçar meu cabelo também.

Conversamos mais um pouco antes do sinal tocar avisando o termino do intervalo, as meninas eram extremamente engraçadas e sempre tinham algum assunto para conversar, espero não ter que encontrar o senhor exibido de novo.

. .

Eu simplesmente amo esse jogo, Darth Vader deve estar cansado de ver minha cara por aqui, estava esparramada no sofá da sala jogando enquanto Petúnia dava instruções de como ser uma família normal, papai olhava entediado pra ela, e mamãe tinha colocado os fones de ouvido nem dava pra perceber porque ela tinha colocado o cabelo por cima, mas se observasse bem poderia ver uma partezinha do fio preto.

—então você falariam algo sobre os times de futebol, entenderam? – Túnia finalizou seu discurso, papai cutucou mamãe com o cotovelo e ela levantou o polegar ainda sem tirar os fones.- ótimo,Lily?

—PEGA ESSA VADER! E mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças a Lily Evans - eu tinha ganhado de novo, papai dava uma risadinha balançando a cabeça.

—Viu é disso que eu estou falando, o que Vernon vai pensar de mim se ela sair gritando com o computador toda vez que ganhar um bendito jogo? – ok ela estava muito nervosa.

—relaxa minha filha, vai dar tudo certo agora Lily levante essa sua bunda magra daí e me ajude a arrumar a mesa do jantar, a Meg precisou sair mais cedo hoje – minha mãe deveria ser coroada miss simpatia.

Depois de arrumar a mesa com mamãe cantando Elvis a capainha tocou e por ela entrou o tal Vernon, seu Joe já não foi muito com cara dele e assim foi o resto da noite, o rapaz é o maior chato não tinha assunto e ainda me olhava com desprezo, aposto que Petúnia andou falando mal de mim pra ele, mas eu nem ligava.

. .

Ok eu já disse que paciência tem limite? Meu Deus como alguém pode ser tão grande e ao mesmo tempo ter uma mente tão pequena ... espera existem duas possibilidades disso acontecer ou uma criança que foi genéticamente modificada para que seu corpo de bebê ficasse enorme ou ser James Potter.

Desde que começou a aula de matemática ele não pra de mexer no meu cabelo, já era a terceira vez, se ele tentasse novamente ...

—para de mexer no meu cabelo. – sibilei.

—mas Tomatinho seu cabelo é muito bonito para ficar parado – ele disse

—isso não tem lógica.

—pra mim tem.

— o que tem de tão interessante na mesa do Potter que é mais importante que minha aula? – o professor perguntou e todas as cabeças presentes naquela sala de aula viraram para mim.

—nada não- respondi.

—então a senhorita não vai se importar em falar o que entendeu da minha explicação.

—mas é claro que não, vejamos seja A um inteiro interessados na equação x ao quadrado menos ay ao quadrado é igual a um co inteiros. Se A é um quadrado perfeito, digamos que A é igual a k ao quadrado temos que x ao quadrado menos Ay ao quadrado é igual ao produto da difere...

Expliquei toda a equação de Pell, ganhei meus cinco pontos extras e a aula prosseguiu normalmente.

No intervalo Lene contava como ela derrubara tinta vermelha na roupa de Sirius Black, ele ficou bravo e prometeu que ia ter volta. Já Dora comia muito concentrada o seu hambúrguer. Peguei um dos caramelos na bolsa e ofereci para as meninas:

—alguém quer?

—não obrigada- elas responderam ao mesmo, dei ombros e comecei saborear meus deliciosos caramelos de leite.

—ruivinha como vai? – Isso já está virando perseguição, respirei fundo e o encarei.

—o que você quer Potter?

—sempre tão gentil querida Lily, bem que vim dizer que você vai ter a honra de ser convidada por mim para um encontro - ele disse todo presunçoso.

—a resposta é não.

—eu já sabia nos encontramos na- espera ai você disse não?

—é Potter eu neguei o seu pedido – isso já estava ficando repetitivo, que cara chato.

—mas por que? - ele gritou e todo o refeitório parou.

—se toca você é um tremendo cafajeste e também não faz o meu tipo. – quando terminei de falar o sinal tocou, peguei minha mochila mandei um "té mais" para Dora e Lene que estavam segurando o riso e sai deixando o Potter lá parado.

Pelo resto do dia o assunto em Hogwarts era o fora que eu tinha dado no maroto, tive mais uma aula com ele, que estava estranhamente quieto. Quando as aulas acabaram fui até meu armário pegar meu capacete, depois caminhando lentamente até o estacionamento chegando lá encontrei Sirius Black literalmente babando em cima da minha moto, parei ao lado dele para admirá-la também.

—essa moto é ... - ele estava encantado com a Holly, sim eu dei um nome a minha moto.

—maravilhosa? – sugeri

—sim. – ele respondeu ainda sem tirar os olhos do veículo.

—espetacular?

—sim.

—perfeita?

—sim – ele estava com cara de bobo.

—é concordo com você, bem tenho que ir até mais grandão. – me despedi e fui em direção a Holly, coloquei o capacete, fechei minha jaqueta olhei para o Black que estava tão surpreso quanto o Potter ao receber um não meu, liguei o motor dei uma piscadinha para o maroto e acelerei.

Esses marotos...ainda não viram foi nada.


	4. Projeto de ser vivo mal feito

**Então minhas divas obrigada pelos comentários, cada comentário eu dou um pulo de alegria, ok isso foi ironico porque vcs sabem que eu torci o tornozelo e tals, bem esse é o ponto já que amanhã eu vou tirar a tala de gesso eu vou ter que passar a semana toda colocando minhas atividades em ordem já que faltei esses dias la na escola ai não vou ter tempo de digitar **  
**Por isso esse cap minusculo e suuuuper básico aqui pra vcs e ai na semana que vem quando eu estiver mais estabilizada com tudo eu prometo que posto um cap beeeeeeeeem grandão.**  
**Sem mais delongas...aproveitem,comentem e me deixem feliz.**  
**ps. Já sei em que capítulo vai ter p primeiro beijo deles e o mistério por detrás da história de vida da Lily.**

* * *

Capítulo três

Projeto de ser vivo mal feito

-veja que essa você tem que tomar bastante cuidado, usei ela para dar uma liçãozinha a alguns espanhóis. – meu pai explicava.

Pais normais jogam xadrez, damas, algum jogo de palavras, ou fazem um piquenique. Estávamos mamãe, papai e eu treinando, basicamente competindo para ver quem dava o tiro mais certeiro, isso mesmo tiro.

Quando tinha quatorze anos meus pais me ensinaram a atirar, sabe para se defender e coisa e tal. Papai se preparava para atira quando meu celular tocou, era a Lene.

-Lils?

-pode falar – disse e nesse mesmo momento papai atirou, ouvi um grito do outro lado da linha.

–Lily! Eu escutei tiros você está bem?

–claro, foi meu pai estamos treinando para melhorar nossa mira.

-mas o qu- ... Ah esquece, olha te liguei para perguntar se podemos fazer o trabalho hoje.

-ah tudo bem vem aqui pra casa, vamos aproveitar que Petúnia saiu com aquilo que ela chama de namorado. –fiz uma careta.

-vou ligar para Dora e em meia hora chegamos ai - ela desligou e nem deu tempo de me despedir.

-VAMOS LILY É A SUA VEZ – minha mãe gritou.

-JÁ ESTOU INDO! – guardei o celular no bolso de trás - agora vocês vão ver o que é tiro certeiro.

Mamãe jogou a cabeça para trás rindo.

-essa eu quero ver.

o.o.o.

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde que eu entrara em Hogwarts, tempo suficiente para descobrir que Marlene Mckinnon e Nymphadora Tonks(descobri que seu nome do meio é Black e que é prima do -sou-o-rei-do-mundo-Sirius Black) são ótimas pessoas. Lene é do tipo linda de morrer, mas dura na queda pelo que ela me contou esses dias ela teve um tipo de romance de verão com o Black e no primeiro dia de aula ele a tratou como uma desconhecida e por isso tanto ódio é claro que ela ainda gosta dele(que absurdo!) mas é a pura verdade e por isso vem tentando esconder, já Dora é outra que é diva ela ama dançar e ainda tem o seu tombo pelo Lupin, claro que não é o professor e sim o irmão dele o tal de Remus, ela não esconde só é tímida demais para sequer conversar com ele.

Não demorou muito para que as meninas chegassem, ficamos em torno de duas horas fazendo esse trabalho de Literatura, uma das únicas aulas que fazemos todas juntas.

-enfim terminamos! Sério eu amo literatura, mas fazer um trabalho desse tipo é muito cansativo – Dora reclamou.

-também acho meninas o que vocês acham de um lanche - ouvimos a voz da minha mãe, ela estava encostada na porta nos observando.

-claro mãe!

Guardamos nossos materiais e descemos para a cozinha. Meg tinha preparado bolo de chocolate com recheio e cobertura de morango, mamãe sempre implicava para comermos comida saudável e tudo mais, mas tinha certas coisas que ela abria uma exceção.

-hum Lils esse bolo ta uma delícia. – Lene disse.

-agradeça a Meg que tem mãos de fada. – mamãe que estava ao lado da Meg deu um empurrãozinho nela com o quadril, ela apenas deu uma risadinha balançando a cabeça.

-então Lily como anda as coisas com o Potter? - Dora perguntou dando uma piscadinha.

-como assim "as coisas com o Potter" não tenho nada com aquele ser irritante.

-epa epa epa ... quem é o Potter? - minha mãe perguntou.

-um garoto chato. – eu falei

-você não Lily, me contem meninas quem é ele?

-James Potter é o nome dele, é capitão do time de basquete e vive atrás da Lils, na verdade eu nunca tinha visto em todos os anos em que estudo naquela escola o Potter correr atrás de uma garota, seu namoro que durou mais tempo foi de três semanas. – Dora falou.

-humpf ele é um chato, trata as garotas como uma mercadoria, fica se exibindo com aquela bola de basquete e passando a mão no cabelo toda hora é extremamente irritante e eu nem sei o que ele vê em mim.

-sei...Lily nunca te vi tão irritada...

-não é nada, ele só quer mais uma na lista dele.

-olha lá hein docinho, quem desdenha quer comprar.

-ai para mãe – infelizmente corei e não me pergunte por que.

-hum meu bebê corou que lindo, quero conhecer meu futuro genro - seu celular apitou – bem minha gente tenho que ir, Lily você mexeu com esse tal de James e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ceder e descobri que você não é mais uma, e depois vai ser você a admitir que ele é o homem da sua crianças apareçam mais vezes aqui em casa.

-ó as ideia da coroa, eu e o Potter só nos meus pesadelos.

-me respeita menina.

Minha mãe saiu olhei para a Lene que tentava segurar o riso e dei língua.

o.o.o.o.o

Eu simplesmente não entendo certas pessoas. Ou melhor, não entendo a Petúnia.

-então os pais dele disseram que sou um ótimo partido pra ele, um exemplo a ser seguido – Petúnia falava – eu o amo.

-que ótimo filha – mamãe soltou um sorriso amarelo.

Minha irmã narrava sua ida até a casa dos seus sogros e como eles a receberam bem, mas cá pra nós qualquer uma que quisesse namorar aquele Dursley seria bem vinda naquela casa.

-olha a minha hora tenho que ir senão chego atrasada – disse me levantei dei uma beijo no rosto da minha mãe e um aceno para Petúnia, papai tinha viajado para Argentina a trabalho.

Coloquei minhas luvas, peguei minhas chaves, o capacete e fui para a garagem. Fiz uma careta ao ver o carro cor de rosa da Petúnia não tenho nada contra carros ou a cor rosa, mas o jeito que minha irmã enche esse carro de frufrus é de causar as piores caretas.

Cheguei na escola faltando 10 minutos para a aula começar, fui direto para meu armário guardar meu capacete e alguns livros. Feito isso me dirigi para a aula de Geografia.

Estava eu sentada revisando minha dissertação sobre a fome na África quando senti alguém parar ao meu lado, não liguei e continuei lendo.

-Evans? – uma voz aguda me chamou.

-eu mesma.

-você fez o trabalho de Geografia? - Vance perguntou.

-sim eu fiz – sou curta e grossa com essa garota, não gosto dela.

-que bom e é esse daí que você está segurando?

-pra que você quer saber?

-pra isso – ela pegou o papel das minhas mãos e deu uma lida – ótimo esse serve, obrigado por fazer meu trabalho ralé.

Nesse mesmo momento a professora já chegou pedindo as dissertações. Vance correu para entregar o trabalho.

-seu projeto de ser vivo mal feito, mexeu com a ruiva errada – sibilei cerrando os olhos enquanto ela voltava ao seu lugar sorrindo.

-Lily você está bem? - nem tinha notado que Potter tinha sentado ao meu lado.

-se você tem amor a vida não dirija a palavra a mim – disse pausadamente e baixinho de modo que só ele ouvisse.

-ok – se afastou um tanto assustado.

A professora recolheu os trabalhos e foi se sentar.

-muito bem quem quer ser o primeiro a ler a sua dissertação?

-eu professora! –Vance disse animada

-ah Srtª Vance? que estranho, mas tudo bem.

A ladra leu tudo o que eu tinha escrito lindamente, só que eu já tinha passado por isso antes, mas dessa vez eu tinha uma carta na manga. Ela terminou e a professora estava tão emocionada que estava até espremendo seu lencinho. Levantei a mão chamando a permissão da professora para mim. Hora de agir.

-deseja alguma coisa Srtª Evans?

-sim professora quero fazer uma pergunta.

-pois diga.

-por que está escrito "Este trabalho pertence a Lily M Evans, em caso de perda ou roubo por favor devolver" na parte de trás do trabalho da Vance?

Logo começou os burburinhos na sala.

-Muito bem Vance entregue isso para a professora Mcgonagall e caia fora da minha sala.

No próximo capítulo:

-sou Remus Lupin.

-então você é o ca- AI DORA! Por que me beliscou

-olha Lily que borboleta linda.

o.o.o

-Lily já não posso mais viver sem você.

-ah é mesmo, sem mim e aquela menina do 2º ano que você estava quase a engolindo a cinco minutos atrás.

o.o.o

-mas eu-

-James, James, James você tem que mostrar muito mais do que um rostinho bonitinho para me conquistar. Amor é muito mais do que uns beijos aqui e ali. Você vai ter que descobri o que é amar.

* * *

Quem dá um palpite para a profissão dos pais da Lily...  
e que sogros hein Petúnia...credo...  
Reviews são bem vindas.  
Bjão da


	5. Red Lions

Hi Guys!  
Demorou mas chegou...  
um capítulo cheio de acontecimentos importantes para o decorrer da fic então fiquem atentos desconfiem e tudo mais, BEM eu não sou muito boa em escolher nomes de times em alguns peguei partes de alguns times da NBA ...ai gente quando lerem podem rir mesmo. Também não sei narrar um jogo ok.  
Espero que gostem porque o que vem pela frente muahahahaha ai gente até eu sofri quando pensei nesse capítulo tipo vou dar uma prévia assim Lily tem uma história ai de vida... e vai ter uma hora que uh... pra quem gosta de... ah deixa pra lá vou deixar voces curiosos, mas garanto a fic só está começando.  
Digam o que acharam e comentem muuuuuito.  
Beijos.

NÃO ESTÁ REVISADO

fui.

* * *

E foi assim que a Vance saiu da sala. Com fome? Não com a cara feia.

E começaram os burburinhos na sala, Potter ia falar algo, mas a professora pediu silêncio e continuou sua aula.

Assim por mais quarenta minutos sempre tinha alguém que começava a cochichar sobre o fato ocorrido no início da aula, quando bateu o sinal eu pretendia ir a biblioteca já que tinha um tempo vago.

Antes que pudesse dar mais um passo ouço a (bendita?) voz que vem me atormentado desde que cheguei aqui em Hogwarts.

-HEY LILY! LILY! LILY!- o Potter saiu correndo gritando meu nome.

-aff o que é criatura?

-meu raio de sol eu-

-não. - disse seca.

-o quê? Mas eu nem terminei a frase.

-seja o que for a resposta é não. - continuei andando.

-ok mesmo assim, eu quero saber se hoje a noite você vai está livre sabe, tenho uma noite especialmente preparada só para você Lily meu anjo.

-eu só quero entender pra que você que sair comigo...é algum tipo de aposta? Pena? Será que dá pra me deixar em paz? Ou o seu cérebro não responde a esse tipo de comando?

-ouch! Calma ai ruiva – levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-estou perdendo meu tempo com você, tenho que ir senão perco a próxima aula.

Apressei o passo caso ele resolvesse me seguir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-bem podemos pegar um atalho que tem em uma das estradas para Seattle – papai deu a sugestão.

-é uma boa ideia, mas acho que falta algo, o que me diz Lily?

-não gostei.

-ué por quê?

-oras vocês vão se divertir e eu vou ficar aqui aguentando a Petúnia!

-hey mocinha iremos trabalhar – mamãe falou.

-isso mesmo.-papai concordou

-e você pode ir ao cinema com as amigas.-ela continuou

-também acho.-e papai concordou novamente.

-e tentar ter uma boa convivência com a Túnia.

-verdade.

-e quem sabe até sair pra jantar com o tal Potter...

-claro que s- Perai quem é Potter?

-ah qual é Joe ela precisa de um namorado.

-sim um dia...quem sabe depois dos quarenta eu possa até pensar em..

-CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! Humpf! Parem e falar como se eu não estivessem aqui. - disse me sentando na cadeira ao lado. - olha cinema com as amigas talvez, mas nada de Petúnia e nem o idiota do Potter agora vamos terminar essa trajetória que eu ainda não engoli essa viajem a trabalho de vocês.

Estávamos reunidos mamãe, papai e eu em uma sala escondida que tínhamos na biblioteca de casa, Petúnia deveria estar com Vernon já que agora ela vive pra ele.

Há alguns dias meus velhos receberam uma carta que se recusaram a me mostrar, o que é extremamente estranho porque eles geralmente não escondem nada de mim, bem na maioria das vezes é claro. Passaram o resto dos dias estranhos, sei que não me meto em muito dos seus casos e sempre que posso estou ajudando, mas por algum motivo está tudo muito estranho, e o pior de tudo é que eles queimaram a tal carta e não sobrou nenhum vestígio.

Planejaram a tal viajem e pediram minha ajuda com a rota que deveriam seguir.

-ah mãe, pai convidei as meninas para passar a noite aqui sabe hoje é sexta e elas insistiram tanto e tals.

-tudo bem, ah princesa temos uma surpresa pra você acho que chega na segunda-feira. deu um sorrisinho de lado.

Ficamos mais uma hora conversando sobre a tal viajem minha mãe sempre com as gracinhas dela, meu pai de vez em quando entrava na brincadeira, depois de tudo pronto fomos para a sala, ou melhor, meus pais foram porque eles estavam muito animadinhos e casualmente eu ficaria de vela ali, então fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa até Meg me avisar que as meninas já tinham chegado.

-chegamooooooos pra arrasar! - Lene se jogou em cima de mim.

-Lene amiga você está bêbada? - perguntei em meio aos risos.

-que nada ela é desse jeito mesmo – Dora avisou colocando ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

-ok tudo bem, olá pessoal – as meninas cumprimentaram em coro meus pais.

-hey garotas! - meu pai acenou.

-como vão minhas lindas, sintam se em casa novamente. - mamãe disse depois de levantar e dar dois beijinhos em cada uma.

Revirei os olhos e chamei as meninas para subir, trocamos de roupa e fomos para a cozinha Meg foi liberada por hoje e meus pais foram jantar fora já que eles estavam super _in love_ hoje apesar de tudo.

-hoje eu encontrei o Remus no supermercado. - Dora falou ficando com as bochechas vermelhinhas.

-ui e então que falaram?- Perguntei enquanto colocava os pacotes de pipoca no microondas.

-ah bem eu estava indo pegar um pacote de batatinhas que eu amo, só que tinha apenas um, minha mãe tinha gritado no final do corredor para que eu não demorasse porque ela já estava indo pagar as coisas e tals e precisaria de ajuda, eu concordei e disse que só iria pegar as lindas batatinhas que me chamavam fui andando em direção a prateleira e quando eu iria pegar me aparece uma outra mão querendo puxando o tal pacote olhei para o lado e encontrei Remus ele estava falando ao celular e depois que me viu se despediu da mãe dele eu acho e se desculpou e disse que eu poderia ficar com as batatinhas.

-que fofinho e depois? - Lene perguntou dando um sorriso quase igual a do Black quando fala com ela só que é melhor eu não falar nada senão adeus bom humor da Lene.

-ah eu disse obrigada e disse até qualquer hora e ele acenou dando um sorriso mostrando seus dentes perfeitos e brancos o mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha humilde vida. - ela disse sonhadora.

-opa _o_pa... _Um sorriso mostrando seus dentes perfeitos e brancos o mais lindo que eu já vi em toda a minha humilde vida..._ huuuum Dora caindo de amores...

-ah o que? E-e-u não, não foi-foi isso que eu quis er dizer eu apenas-

-já sabemos Dora, já sabemos... - falei – as pipocas estão prontas Lene pega os refrigerantes e Dora me ajuda com essa pipoca toda, duvido que iremos comer tudo isso.

-ah acredite a Dora come mais que nós duas juntas viu Lils. - Lene disse quando Dora já estava saindo da cozinha

-eu ouvi e vai ter volta viu Mckinnon! – ouvimos a voz de Dora, gargalhamos e seguimos para meu quarto.

Assistimos Capitão América e toda, TODA a pipoca tinha acabado antes do filme terminar, estávamos jogadas nos colchões que colocamos no chão.

-hey moça super fofa essa seu blusão onde comprou – Lene perguntou se referindo a blusa enorme que eu vestia era branca e tinha uns desenhos.

-essa blusa tem história... É de um amigo meu.

-naaah Lily agora sei porque você recusa os pedidos do James , sua danadinha já tem pretendente – Dora disse me zoando.

-nós bem que desconfiávamos né Dora, ela sempre ali quieta na dela... -Lene complementou.

-eu hein... _zueira never ends_ comvocês não posso falar mais nada e não gente pelo o amor Daniel é apena um amigo ele até tem noiva e tudo mais... - falei

-olha só anda navegando muito no twitter e depois iremos cobrar sobre a história viu... Mas me diga agora vocês irão ao jogo de amanhã? - A morena perguntou.

-que jogo?

-em mundo anda essa sua cabeça? O jogo de amanhã os Red Lions contra os Slyntherin Thunder é o segundo jogo do campeonato interno aqui da escola o primeiro foi no meio de Outubro e você ainda não tinha chegado na escola.

-Isso mesmo, quem ganhar o campeonato interno vai representar a escola no campeonato estadual o diretor resolveu fazer assim para que todos tenham a oportunidade de tentar e os Red Lions sempre vão para o estadual... bem desde que Potter virou o capitão, porque os Lions eram um desastre para o mundo então estavam aceitando qualquer um que quisesse o posto de capitão o Potter chegou e pegou reformulou o time e depois de muito treino eles chegaram na final da estadual e vem sido assim até hoje.

-ah! Como sabem tanto de basquete? - perguntei

-bem temos que saber né e também a visão no final que temos depois do jogo... - Lene disse.

-Como?

-Ah fala sério Lily jogadores... sem camisa...

-entendi. - dei uma risadinha

-então vai com a gente amanhã?

-pra que? É óbvio o Potter vai tentar alguma gracinha e não quero ser o centro da atenções e nem adianta insistir que não vou e pronto! - falei convicta.

-ah por favorzinho Lils...por favor... – Dora falou e fez uma carinha fofa.

-não,não e não!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA NOITE PESSOAL DAQUI DE HOGWARTS! SEJAM BEM VINDOS PARA O NOSSO SEGUNDO JOGO DO CAMPEONATO INTERNO! HOJE TEREMOS UM CLÁSSICO, OS CAMPEÕES RED LIONS CONTRA OS VICE SLYNTHERIN THUNDER. EU SOU LIANA COOPER E ESTAREI AQUI COM VOCÊS ESTA NOITE.

É isso mesmo que você pensou é sábado a noite e estou aqui no bendito jogo.

Não tem como dizer não para Lene e Dora, depois de ficarmos a noite inteira conversando as meninas foram embora para casa e eu passei o dia lendo, exatamente as cinco horas as duas me apareceram aqui em casa cheias de ameaças que eu não temeria se não fosse a cara de mal da Lene. Não que eu me assuste rápido, mas Lene foi uma exceção.

Me arrastaram pra cá, a quadra é sem modéstia incrível me sinto em um dos jogos da NBA, sabe arquibancadas cheias de gente comendo sem parar, pessoas pintadas e aqueles telões que mostram cada detalhe do jogo e de vez em quando mostram alguém da torcida ou se tiver algum apaixonado o telão vai mirar bem na sortuda(ou não) e ai começa o discurso do noivo... e como eu sei? Quando morava em Nova York ia a muitos jogos e em alguns fomos surpreendidos com pedidos de casamento.

As meninas estavam conversando sobre a tal da Cooper a que vai narar o jogo de hoje.

-com licença esse lugar está vago? – perguntou uma voz calma.

-está sim pode sentar ai se quiser – falei gentilmente.

-sou Remus Lupin.

-então você é o ca- AI DORA! Por que me beliscou? – beliscão vê se pode. Acho que pensei alto

-olha Lily que borboleta linda. - Dora falou tentando disfarçar.

-ah ok, sou Lily Evans acho que você também já conhece a Dora e a Lene – disse.

-claro, como vai Marlene? - a mesma acenou – e você Dora?

-eu estou ótima...er muito bem..

Acho que os dois iriam começar uma conversa só que a narradora anunciou o início do jogo.

-SIM SENHORAS E SENHORES COMEÇA AGORA A NOSSA PARTIDA, A POSSE DA BOLA JÁ ESTÁ COM OS LIONS PORQUE ELES NÃO PERDEM TEMPO.

Ok admito que não queria vir inicialmente, mas o jogo está bom demais esses caras do Slyntherin Thunder tem cara de enjoados e o mais curioso é que os Lions parecem brincar com eles a bola não fica em um minuto com eles.

Mais pontos vieram para os Lions e Potter se destacava nas cestas isso era óbvio...

Restavam apenas alguns segundos para acabar o jogo, o treinador tinha pedido tempo.

-HEY LILS MINHA PRÓXIMA CESTA É PRA VOCÊ! – eu jurava que esse garoto não tinha me visto, mas que droga.

-ih Lily que inédito Potter nunca dedicou uma cesta para garota nenhuma – Lene falou.

-espero que continue assim. – falei.

-E VOTAMOS! ME CORRIJAM SE EU ESTIVER ERADA, MAS O CAPITÃO DOS RED LIONS ME PARECE MUITO MAIS SORRIDENTTE AGORA O QUE SERÁ QUE ACONTECEU ? UHHH O BLACK MAIS NOVO PERDEU O PASSE SERIA UMA GRANDE CHANCE AGORA NESSES SEGUNDOS FINAIS, POTTER ESTÁ COM A BOLA E O TIME ESTÁ FACILITANDO A CHEGADA DO CAPITÃO E... MAIS UMA CESTA DE 3 PONTOS UOU BELA ENTERRADA...OPA PARECE QUE POTTER DEDICOU A CESTA OH SIM E FOI PARA A RUIVA NOVATA DO TERCEIRO ANO...

Só para deixar bem claro que eu estava muito bem quieta no meu canto até minha cara aparecer no telão. Maldito ser que acha que pode conquistar todas as garotas! Argh, depois disso parece que todos que estavam no jogo olharam para mim e para completar dividira a tela colocando pó Potter todo sorridente e eu com cara de quem quer cometer um assassinato.

-HAHAHAHAHA ah Lily depois dessa a escola não vai esquecer... – Lene me lembrou.

-claro que vai, vão ficar entretidos demais na morte de James Potter

Eu estava cansada.

As meninas me deixaram sozinhas porque Lene arrastou Dora para ver os jogadores sem camisa e eu recusei, disse que elas já me obrigaram a muita coisa por hoje.

Estava indo em direção a minha moto quando sinto alguém me puxando pelo braço. Potter é claro.

-gostou da cesta?

-sério eu realmente não sei como você não se cansa, será que dá pra me soltar? Tenho que voltar pra casa.

-só me responde, sabe não vai doer. – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais.

-cara me deixa, sério. – falei bem, séria pra ver se ele ia embora.

-fiz algo de errado?

-que pergunta mais irônica, olha só desde que cheguei aqui na escola você tem pagado esse papel ridículo de mocinho conquistador.

-é a minha essência.

-tá bom vou fingir que acredito.

-não Lily ruiva é sério, sabe você mexeu comigo acho que é amor – Cafajeste.

-outro papo furado, quantas já ouviram isso? – assim que disse ele pareceu pensar, como se contasse para quantas garotas ele já tinha dito.

–mas eu-

–James, James, James você tem que mostrar muito mais do que um rostinho bonitinho para me conquistar. Amor é muito mais do que uns beijos aqui e ali. Você vai ter que descobri o que é amar.

o-o-o-o-o-

Segunda Feira.

Oh quão majestosa e chuvosa está.

Isso ai, eu ainda sou um ser normal que gosta de ficar na cama em dias de chuva, mas ainda tenho que encarar a escola.

Como previ tinha um exército de garotas me encarando feio, outras até vieram perguntar quanto eu paguei para que Potter dedicasse a tal cesta para mim, QUE ABSURDO! Oras e ainda me lembro de ter cometido o erro de chamar o Potter de James não sábado o que fez com que ele achasse que tivesse alguma intimidade comigo. Nesse momento em que tiro seu braço da minha cintura.

-sabe meu pai tem uma arma, acho que deveria usá-la com você. – disse irritada.

-fique a vontade – ele disse.

-amo ver as brigas de vocês - Black disse

-e você o que está fazendo aqui? - perguntei para o primo da Dora.

-ah estou acompanhando Jamezito aqui caso ele saia machucado, ouvi dizer que você luta Kung Fu, mesmo que eu não acredite muito acho melhor prevenir.

Respirei fundo para controlar a raiva e depois descobri quem anda espalhando isso. Ok é verdade, mas ninguém precisa saber.

Estávamos perto do jardim, um lugar coberto já que a chuva mais forte já tinha passado e agora só estava ventando. Senti um perfume conhecido por mim, Potter que estava gargalhando parou rapidamente e ao mesmo tempo senti duas mãos tampando os meus olhos.

-Bonjour mon petit. ... – falou uma voz rouca e aveludada que eu conhecia muito bem, sorri tirei suas mão e me virei o encarando.

.


End file.
